microcountriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of the Richiov
The battle of the Richiov is one of the longest lasting battles in micronational history. It was between the Kingdom of Camuria and the Kingdom of Anzacia between the 19 December 2008 until the 30 December 2008. 'Lead up to the battle' After refusing to give the Kingdom of Anzacia yet another loan to help them in the crisis, King Ian II tried to negotiate a chance for Anzacia to repay the outstanding loan of £2,000 that had been borrowed earlier in the year, because King Ian II refused the loan, King Daniel of Anzacia decided, against the advise of his council and courteers, he declared war upon the Kingdom of Camuria and her Empire. 'The Anzacian Invasion' Soon after a small group of the Anzacian Army crossed the border into the Province of South Perisma. The small invading force (expected to be about 5 men) starteled the 2 border guards and pushed towards North Perisma along the Great Road. After recieving word of the invasion King Ian II sent commands, that the stationed 1st Battalion are to set up position along the river Richiov and defend North Perisma under the control of John O'Kane, the King's cousin and Admiral of the Fleet to the Royal Camurian Navy. 'The Camurian Offencive' On 20 December 2008, the second day into the war, King Ian the Great ordered a new plan of action to be undertaken. The Leading commander in Misthasia is to lead in a group of attacking forces over the river Richiov, into enermy occupied territory and criple supply lines. The first attack was a large success, caputring a small amount of food and orders that had been sent along the supply road. The ambushed men, escorting the small command group escaped and the next ambush failed, with the forward commander on the enemy line re-supplied. In the next few days Camuria used, Smoke bombs, firework rockets that had been created by Camurian weapons testers and had even sold 2 to Anzacia before the war. The assault battered the Anzacian Forces and during an Anzacian push on Camurian lines, the plans had been discovered and the attack failed, the enermy group who attacked fled and the Royal Camurian Army captured a small foothold over the river until it was recaptured on the 27th December, the next day. The next day was a stalemate, until King Daniel went to the front line to inspect the men. As he was seen from the Camurian line the order was given by King Ian II to capture him and his General's. The plan worked and King Daniel was captured, with this blow his sister took command, but couldn't control the General's. 'The Final Attack' On the 30 December Generl Hurst, now commanding himself and his legion arrested the other General, Goulding and took command completly on the Misthasian Front. Not reporting it to the Queen she set plans for a full on assault with the Army in chaos the order still went through and after failing to notify all men to attack the assault was a utter failure and a Camurian Counter attack cut the Anzacian Army in two and as small groups surrendered others retreated and took poitions for a last stand under General Hurst at their HQ. The enermy forces surrendered on 31 December and now both General's were arrested, King Daniel finally signed an unconditional surrender. category:Camuria